baby_hippofandomcom-20200215-history
The Life of Clara Noir
The Life of Clara Noir is a extended HUverse book. Synopsis Clara Noir is the daughter of Aurora Noir and Matthew Noir, who is the son of Cinderella French and Ben French, who is the son of King Adam and Queen Belle. Most of her family has died of old age, leaving Clara alone. Now, she rules as the White Queen of Wonderland and must fix the mess left by Cora, the former Queen of Hearts. Along the path to healing the broken kingdom, Clara learns the true meaning of heroism, and eventually finds her own happy ending. Recap One night, Clara Noir is sitting in her royal chambers when the door is knocked on. Clara opens her door and is surprised to find Zelena, who has travelled through time to warn Clara that Wonderland is in great danger. Clara asks Zelena to elaborate, but Zelena refuses, saying she can't reveal secrets about the future. Clara accepts this, and proceeds to tell Zelena to give her grandparents a message – that she loves them. Zelena asks why Clara is telling her to do this, and Clara reveals that in exactly one year, she will perish in a great battle. Zelena offers to take Clara with her time travelling, but Clara says that death always finds its victims and that it's her duty to protect Wonderland. Zelena then departs. The next day, Clara encounters the Red Queen, who demands to know why Clara has been inactive while Wonderland is torn apart by wars caused by Cora's tyranny. Clara tells the Red Queen that she became queen because she knew that she could fix the problems of the kingdom. Clara then tells the Red Queen to leave her. Clara then holds up her magic mirror and comes into direct contact with Pearl Rivers, Victor, and Sabine - who in a past life were Ariel, Eric, and Tiana - and asks them if they'll join her in her palace. All three accept, and soon, Clara reveals that unless they stop the wars in the kingdom, then Wonderland will be destroyed. Pearl asks what happens if Wonderland is destroyed, to which Clara reveals that the war in Wonderland won't be confined to just Wonderland – it will devour all the realms. A month later, Clara, Pearl, Victor, and Sabine are inspecting a map delivered by Zelena, who has agreed to supply them with information that won't detriment their cause when Clara finds out that the war that's devouring Wonderland is the War of the Hearts, fought between those loyal to Cora and those against her. Clara then walks down the halls of the castle, only to run into Witch Ginger, who has heard of Wonderland's plight and wants to offer help. Clara tells Ginger that despite Ginger's attempts to be mysterious, she knows her past as Gothel and won't let her destroy the kingdom with her lies. Another month passes, and the four heroes of Wonderland meet Lewis Carroll, who they soon learn is the time-travelling son of Alice and Drizella. Lewis tells them that he doesn't know exactly how the story ends, but that it in less than a year, a great battle will make or break Wonderland's fate, making Clara realize that that battle may be the one which kills her. Desiring to learn more about Alice and Drizella's son, Clara invites Lewis to stay with him, to which he graciously accepts. A month later, Clara and Lewis share an intimate moment, after which Clara reveals her secret – that she will perish in a great battle. Lewis tells Clara that he'll find a way to save her, but Clara says that she doesn't want him to die for her. Lewis says that he loves her, before promptly proposing to her. However, Clara turns him down, saying that when she's dead, she needs him to tell Wonderland's story in hopes that one day, maybe a Savior can save Wonderland. Solemnly, Lewis accepts Clara's orders. A week after this, Clara meets with Zelena again and tells her that she is worried about her feelings for Lewis. Zelena gently reminds Clara that even though she has a mission, she mustn't deny herself love, advising her to pursue a relationship with Lewis. Just then, Sabine and Pearl enter, and after briefly reuniting with Zelena, tell Clara that Rumplestiltskin is here. Clara allows Rumplestiltskin in, and after he, Clara, and Zelena exchange formalities, Rumplestiltskin tells them that unless Clara dies in the great battle, all of the inhabitants of Wonderland will be taken away by a Dark Curse to a new realm where they won't remember their past lives. Sabine, Zelena, and Pearl, all victims of past curses, exchange worried glances. Three weeks later, Clara walks down the aisle to Lewis at her wedding and looks at the crowd. She meets eyes with many people, including Zelena, Pearl, Victor, Sabine, Rumplestiltskin, the Mad Hatter, and to her surprise, Alice and Drizella. After Clara and Lewis exchange vows, the congregation claps, and the door to the church is blasted open, revealing Cora, the Queen of Hearts herself. Cora reveals her intentions to cast a Dark Curse which will stop Wonderland's wars, but send everyone to another realm. She also reveals that the curse will be casted in seven months, as seven is the iconic number of Wonderland. Cora then departs. Zelena offers her assistance to stop Cora, but Clara says that she and her White King need to fix Wonderland's problems and heal the rifts and unite the people instead. A month later, Clara and Lewis visit the Land of Oz to gain the help of Tiger Lily, who is the realm's new ruler. Tiger Lily agrees to help them and travels with them back to Wonderland, where Tiger Lily reveals that Wonderland's wars are all the doing of Cora, and that Clara must journey to each part of Wonderland to stop the wars. Pearl and Victor then enter with spell scrolls and potions from Cora's secret vault. Tiger Lily then says that while she can help stop the curse, Clara's death is indeed imminent and that she has half a year to unite Wonderland. Five months later, Clara, now hardened by battle, returns to the Palace, where Lewis, Zelena, Pearl, Victor, Tiger Lily, and Sabine are waiting. Clara says that Wonderland has been healed, but her heart has been forever broken after seeing the death throughout Wonderland. Clara then realizes they have a month until the curse is cast and the great battle is fought, and decides to spend the last month with her family and friends. Zelena and Tiger Lily decide to spend the month there, but Zelena says that she must leave before the curse is cast or risk causing a paradox. A month passes, and Zelena enters the TARDIS and returns to her time, departing. Clara then goes to Cora's hideout with Lewis, Pearl, Sabine, Victor, Tiger Lily, the Mad Hatter, Rumplestiltskin, Alice, Drizella, and the Red Queen. Before entering battle, Clara asks why Alice and Drizella are risking their lives to fight for the people of Wonderland, to which they reveal that once upon a time, they were Carol and Dizzy, and their mission was to break a curse which plagued many people, Sabine, Victor, and Zelena included. Even if they do get cursed again, they will still fight. Cora then appears, along with shadowy figures which attack the heroes as a diversion. Cora then prepares the ingredients and kidnaps Clara, who manages to make herself heard. Lewis yells for Clara, as do the rest of the heroes, but Cora reveals that it's time for Clara to die. Clara realizes that the prophecy is now being fulfilled, and allows Cora to rip her heart out. Cora crushes the heart over her curse cauldron as the sacrifice necessary to cast the Curse. Horrified, the heroes watch as Clara's body falls to the ground. Victoriously, Cora laughs as the Curse is cast. One year later in New York City, James Kingsleigh wakes up in his bed and finds a call from an unknown number. Characters * Clara Noir * Zelena * Red Queen * Pearl Rivers * Victor * Sabine * Gothel (mentioned)/Witch Ginger * Lewis Carroll * Rumplestiltskin * Mad Hatter * Alice Carroll * Drizella * Cora * Tiger Lily * James Kingsleigh Category:Books